


Relax

by mmmdraco



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Ryoma takes a shower after tennis practice. Everyone but Tezuka is already gone. Things get a little steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

Ryoma stretched his arms out in front of him and leaned against the shower wall, looking down so the hot spray massaged his scalp and ran down his back, sluicing along his body. Tennis practice had been rough that day. He'd stayed up for a while the previous night working on a project for class and the lack of sleep was getting to him. Morning tennis practice had him clumsy. Afternoon tennis practice had him running laps. But it didn't surprise him. Tezuka had never been afraid of giving him laps to run -- not in middle school, and not now in high school. He had a suspicion that it was only so Tezuka could watch his legs flex without being distracted by the tennis. The idea, at least, amused him.

His laps had taken him a while. The vast majority of his teammates had already gone home by the time he'd entered the locker room. Those who were left were just packing up. Ryoma reflected on the fact that most of the team was still faceless and nameless to him. The Golden Pair was here, and Tezuka, Inui, and Kaidoh. Atobe attended the school as well. Fuji had decided to attend school with his brother. No one had yet heard how that was going. Kawamura was no longer in tennis club, though every now and again, everyone would gather over at Kawamura Sushi for a party. Momoshiro hadn't had the grades to attend school with the majority of his former team. The fact had distressed Ryoma until he realized the he would still see his friend when their schools played together, and Momo wasn't afraid to drop in for dinner unannounced. Had Momo not come over for dinner and a game the previous evening, Ryoma might have gotten some sleep.

Beyond that, Ryoma couldn't recall much. Arai had gone elsewhere, as had Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro. Sakuno had gone to an all-girl's school with a great tennis team. Tachibana Ann went to the school and held the first singles spot for the girl's team already. When Ryoma had played her in an exhibition match, and Momo had come to watch, he hadn't been sure who his friend had been cheering for.

Ryoma tilted his head back and let the water hit his face. He closed his eyes tightly against the pressure and tried not to breathe. When he heard a voice behind him, he didn't turn around at all. "Are you attempting to drown yourself in the shower, Echizen?" That voice didn't need confirmation. It was Tezuka.

Taking his head out of the spray, Ryoma looked over at Tezuka. "Not drowning, buchou. Just... resting."

Tezuka gave him a rare smile and took the showerhead next to Ryoma. "You were up late, weren't you? Not Quantum Physics again, I trust."

Ryoma shook his head and reached for his shampoo. "Not again. I have a project due in Advanced Chemistry. I was trying to make some headway on it."

Looking at his face approvingly, Tezuka nodded. "You certainly seem to excel in science. Has it always been that way?"

"Well, when a certain someone caused me to research Quantum Physics, it got me interested. Then, Inui had me helping him with a few batches of his juice. It just... happened. But, it'll be something to fall back on if I ever get injured badly."

Tezuka cleared his throat to cover a faint laugh. "Well, then I'd have to visit you in Germany."

Ryoma lathered the shampoo in his hair and turned around to let it rinse out. "Germany *was* pretty nice." He looked over at Tezuka who seeming to be averting his eyes. "Buchou?" Clearing his throat, Tezuka turned to face Ryoma. "Sorry. But... sometimes it's... difficult to be around you in the showers."

Laughing, Ryoma finished washing his hair, aware that Tezuka was watching the last vestiges of soap suds trail along his spine. "Well, Tezuka, you just need to learn how to ask for what you want." His voice turned a bit husky. "You know everyone else has gone home. And I'm sure you locked the door just in case... buchou." He whispered out the last word just over the hiss of the shower and Tezuka's resolve failed.

Without a word, Tezuka's lips were on Ryoma's and he was crushing the boy against the shower wall. His hands were quick to slide down Ryoma's wet body and gently grasp his member. Ryoma groaned gently against Tezuka's lips and let his legs spread to allow Tezuka more room to work. He pulled away from Tezuka and breathed a heavy sigh before clutching Tezuka close and muttering "buchou" against Tezuka's neck.

Tezuka pulled Ryoma against him and grabbed for Ryoma's shampoo. He fumbled around with the bottle and managed to get a dollop on his fingertips. He looked at Ryoma closely, withdrawing completely for a moment to make sure that Ryoma had the same thing in mind.

Ryoma bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly, then pulled Tezuka back toward him, lifting one leg to curl around Tezuka's hip. "Get me ready, buchou."

Letting his strong fingers divide Ryoma for him, slicking the boy up and easing his tension, Tezuka breathed in the heady scent that was Ryoma. Rocking his hips forward with the intrusion, Ryoma gasped and said quietly, "Buchou, this is already better than that time in your bedroom." Tezuka worried for a moment if Ryoma was secretly into some of the stranger facets of sex, but found himself agreeing that these heated touches were indeed better than that awkward first-time with its not-so-gentle caresses and the large hickey left high on Tezuka's neck that took two weeks to fade in the middle of summer.

Steam was building up in the shower, making Tezuka and Ryoma both take shallower breaths. As Tezuka's fingers continued to work slowly on Ryoma, Ryoma took the opportunity to press maddeningly quick kisses across Tezuka's collarbone and up his neck and just under his jaw. His hands alternately clutched at Tezuka's shoulders and hips and slid down to tease Tezuka back to full hardness... not that he needed much when he had Ryoma, naked and wet, hard and dripping, and panting out breathy moans in front of him.

"Ah! Oh... that's... you're hitting it, buchou!" Ryoma buried his head in the crook of Tezuka's neck and pressed a kiss there. "Do it with... with your cock. Please!"

Tezuka was the type of man to give orders, not take them, but allowed himself to do so just this once, for the sake of argument. He gently turned Ryoma to face the wall and let the boy pillow his head against his arms. He pressed his member against Ryoma's vaguely soapy entrance and pressed in gently. Ryoma groaned softly and muffled it against his wrist.

When Tezuka was fully in, Ryoma stood up a bit and braced his arms against the wall again. "Do it, buchou. I want it."

With a split-second's hesitation, Tezuka placed one of his own hands next to Ryoma's against the wall and used the other to hold onto one of Ryoma's hips. "Let's just stay like this forever, Echizen."

He could see Ryoma's head shake and the tiny water droplets that cascaded into the air. "No. I want to come. Let's just stay together... forever." He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Tezuka. "Ne, buchou?"

Pulling out just a bit and then easing back in, Tezuka leaned forward and nipped at Ryoma's ear. "Mada mada dane, Echizen. But, don't worry. There's plenty of time left for forever."

Ryoma sighed and Tezuka heard the happiness in it and pulled out a bit again, finding his rhythm. He angled into Ryoma and pressed against Ryoma's prostate gently with each stroke. The boy had his arms locked against the wall, his back speckled with droplets of water, his cock hard and newly-clutched in Tezuka's hand. It didn't take very long. "Buchou!"

When Ryoma came, it was in thick spurts on Tezuka's hand and against the shower wall, his knees suddenly weak beneath him. Tezuka held the boy against his chest for a final thrust, nearly pulling Ryoma on top of him. Ryoma gave a final groan and clutched onto Tezuka's hand as he felt Tezuka come within him. It only took Tezuka a moment to pull out from Ryoma and reassemble the boy into something able to stand on its own.

Tezuka pressed another soft kiss to Ryoma's mouth and was surprised when the boy's mouth opened slightly to allow him entrance. Taking advantage, Tezuka plied the boy with open-mouthed kisses with little slips of tongue, feeling Ryoma's teeth clink briefly with his own. A few minutes later, though, he felt Ryoma shiver against him. "Echizen?"

"The water, buchou. It's cold now. I'm sorry. You can't very well take a shower now, can you?"

Quickly rinsing off his hand in the cool water, Tezuka shook his head. "It's not a problem. I'll just take a shower at my apartment." He watched Ryoma silently turn off both showers.

"Okay, buchou. I'll just do the same thing. I'll just go... home."

A grin quirked the corner of Tezuka's mouth. The boy was translucent sometimes. "Of course, my shower *is* pretty roomy. You could, of course, take advantage. I could... help you with your chemistry?"

Ryoma's eyes were blank. "You got a B in Chemistry, buchou. It's the only subject you haven't gotten an A in for your whole life. You think I'm going to let you help me on a project that counts toward 30 percent of my grade?"

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, annoyed at Inui's imparting of useless knowledge. "Yes?"

"Of course, buchou... as long as you let me check your calculations."


End file.
